Where the Lies Dwell
by Iced Blue Eyes
Summary: The four Slytherin friends join together in the confusing war between good and evil.From loving a Gryffindor to fighting reality and fantasy.Which is which in love and war?Rated T for klanguage and content please R


Karen Harris yawned and ran a hand through her dirty blonde hair.She groaned in the quietness of the empty compartment.She _had_ told Eve to come in the Slytherin compartment at the end of the train.She was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago.Karen looked out the window as slowly the train headed forward towards the rolling landscapes which would eventually lead to the Hogwarts Exspress port here the 1st years would depart for the Great Lake.Mean while all the other students would go into the theresral-pulled carriages up the rocky lane to the doorway of Hogwarts.

A few more painstakingly dull moments later a voice was heard from the opposite side of the compartment,

"Karen?"a soft voice asked,'Are you there?"

Slowly the compartment door slid open to reval a tall skinny figured girl with rick raven dark hair in a french braid, her green eyes particuarlly cold.It was her best friend Eve DeHont.Eve smiled when she saw Karen.

Oh good I finally found you,"she said softly smiling apoligeticlly.Quickly she slid in and took a set across from Karen.

"About time,"Karen said, grininng,'What held you up?"

"Well there _happened_ to be potential soon-to-be Hufflepuff first years that were screaming to be,"she paused and smirked,'What's the word?"

Karen matched her friends smirk,"Tormented?"

Eve nodded with a wolfish grin as she crossed her arms in a superior flair.Karen just shook her head smiling at her friend.She should of thought that Eve was pranking and scaring the crap out of the pathetic little will-be-hufflepuff first years.

"Anyways, how was your summer?'Karen inquired.Karen's summer had been bad enough with staying at _his_ house for two thirds of her vaction from this dreadful school.

"Oh it was the usual," Eve said shrugging. "Went to Milan with my Mum and Dad, and continued my training." She pulled her black cat out of her cage and set her on her lap. "How was yours?"

Karen sighed,'It was _dreadful_!"she exclaimed then paused acting like she was thinking,"Mmmhhmm, yep one of the worst summers I have yet to come by."

Eve raised an eyebrow in confusion,"Why was it so horrible?"

"Because I spent more than half of my time at the Malfoy's,"Karen groaned,"Meaning I had to spend my summer with _Malfoy_"

"He can't be _that_ bad!"Eve argued,"Well even if he is that bad he is absolutely _handsome!."_

Karen rolled her eyes skepticlly,"Oh yes pretty boy is good looking I'll admit but you can't say he isn't a total_ prat_."

Malicia looked around at her two fellow Slytherin's in the spaced compartment.

"I'm joining you."she said cooly; and sat down.With a flip of her long, silvery mane of blonde hair she asked in a snobbish tone,"So, is it Malfoy that the two of you are speaking of?_Intresting**..." **_She flashed a toothy cold, fake smile at Karen and Eve.

Karen rolled her eyes annoyed and noticed the fake smile,for she herself does the same when speaking to her family and some 'friends'."Indeed we were."Karen said her voice dripping in a sickingly sweet tone.Her eyes showed her annoyed emotion, her sapphire eyes, icy.

Eve's guard also went up, naturally of course, for the two did not know this fellow Slytherin so well."And _you_ are...?"she sneered.Eve noticed her best friends icy compose and glared at this platinum blonde girl with her light blue eyes.

Karen smirked slightly at her friends remark and how this girl was taken aback.

She nodded in a quick reply.Quite pleased with the nature of the fellow Slytherin girls;slowly her fake grin faded.She merely met their glares with her foridding light blue eyes.

"I am,"the unknown girl hissed,"Malicia Blackswan." Malicia smirked not bothering to ask of their names feeling if they were anyone to know she would learn their names soon enough.

"So miss. bleached blonde,'Karen sneered,"How may we help you today?"

Eve nodded and added,"Yes what brings you to this compartment,"Eve hissed back, matching the girls glare,"Blackswan?"

Malicia quickly turned her gaze to the girl who spoke last,"Yes _Blackswan_,"she snapped still glaring.

"I came here to see if I could meet a Slytherin who I could get along with,"she paused and smirked,"Someone like Draco Malfoy.'She smoothly relaxed into the plush seat with a raised eyebrows to Karen and Eve.

"Draco Malfoy doesn't just go around making friends,"Eve said rolling her eyes,"Slytherin aren't like that if you recall."

Malicia scowled,"Of course I know I'm in Slytherin myself.A proud one at that."

Eve quirked an eyebrow,'oh Merlin,"she muttered,"Aren't we **_all_** proud Slytherins/"

She didn't wait for Malicia's response,"So you looking for some one with a cold attire, pure-blood, connected, rich, in service with the dark lord type?"

Malicia was silent but approval glistened in her own blue eyes.

"Well then,"Karen said with a smirk,"You've obviously come to the right place."


End file.
